Sunset
by SmearedInk
Summary: Bella and Edward, Edward and Bella....oh yeah, and then Jake. Just another day in raining Forks


"Edward?" I mumbled softly, letting my hands run though my hair.

"Yes love?" He replied back. His voice was always like a note of music, perfectly played. A glow of happiness ran though me, making me smile. The frustrated look on his face made me smile wider.

"Your killing me you know," He said bitterly.

"Your just spoiled" I said. Trying not to giggle too much.

"Perhaps" he smiled now, my breath stopping. I leaned up in my bed to look at him. His coal black eyes stared back.

"You have to hunt soon" I muttered, unhappy.

"Yes, sadly" he whispered. Lightly tracing his fingers at the angles of my face. "I will never leave you though, my heart will always be here" He kissed me tenderly on my cheek and I breathed in his sweet scent.

I slipped my hand free and looked at my left hand. The ring on it was breathtaking, but something about it made my heart do a double take. How would I tell everyone?

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want too" He breathed.

"It's not that." I spoke, my eyes not looking away from the ring.

"Hmm?" He rested his head on my shoulder. I could hardly feel it there, he was so careful.

"It's just how I'm going to tell everyone...mature me. Getting married at 18"

"Oh." he replied.

"And how I have to leave them all so soon" I regretted that just when I said it.

"You don't have to. You could wait a li-"

"No! I'm going too. And there's nothing you can say to change my mind. A deal is a deal" I rested my hand down now. Forcing my eyes to leave it and look at Edward. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. Its just, I want to be with you forever. And the more I'm human the more danger I'm in and I don't want my family to be hurt because of me and..." I trailed off, my eyes going to the ring again.

"I understand," He said but his body became stiff.

I scrambled out of the bed and walked to my window. The sunset was just starting. The dark sky was lighting little by little.

"Bella" his voice seemed dark.

I turned around and he was gone.

Gone.

"Edward?" I said, starting to panic.

I looked around the room and turned to see if he went out the wind-

"HEY BELLA!" someone screamed and tackled me to the floor. I started to panic even more in my sleepy hast. was this a vampire tracker? what if-

"Jake?!" I half screamed.

There he was. His long shaggy hair in a ponytail, his dark eyes shining. He had on no mask at all and I was almost overjoyed, even though my body hurt like hell from his tackle. I rubbed my head and half smiled, half frowned at him.

"Geesh, Jake" I hissed.

"oh uh sorry Bella. Forgot I was a wolf for a sec" He smiled wide but the mask was forming.

"Even if you weren't a...wolf you would have still crushed me" I mumbled smiling.

He grinned back and said "hey, where's your..." He swallowed hard "husband"

My body became stiff at the word. "Uh I dunno. He disappeared right before he came"

"In that case then how about a game of innocent cheating?"

"Jake!!" I gasped getting up and grabbing a pillow, he snickered, putting his shirt on.

I hit him across the head with it.

"Hey!" He said smiling wide.

I hit him again.

"Ok ok! Sorry." He said roaring with laughter.

I sat on the bed. Watching him fix his ponytail. Right when it was all done and neat,

I hit him again

"Wha- what did you do that for?!"

"No reason" I said, trying not to giggle.

His phone interrupted his smile. He took it out and answered

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Ok ok, I'll be right there"

"Yeah, yeah. bye."

His smile was gone.

"What was that all about?" I asked, worried.

"It's nothing. I'll see ya around" He took off his shirt slowly and looked back at me, raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and jumped though the window, I got up just to see him land and trip on a pot, something I would have done...

"Stupid dog" Edward said, suddenly appearing at the side of my window.

"Edward!" I squealed, running into his arms.

He laughed his laugh that sounded like bells and pulled me away to look at me.

"Are you ok?" He was suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied, my back hurting.

He brought my back into a hug-like embrace.

"You would never cheat on me would you?"

I laughed with a sigh

"Never"


End file.
